


This Is War!

by HaleStormStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Boyfriends, Boyfriends at war, Don't ever pull that shit again, Dumping water, Fake Blood, GET UP!, Ghostface costumes, Ghostface masks, Halloween, Halloween prank wars, I Love You, I call a truce, I'm Sorry, Laughing like hyenas, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Messy, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Real screaming, Scared to death, Scott helps out, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is a Good Friend, This Means War - Freeform, Waking up with water, Waterballoons, Waxing, You're not Derek who the fuck are you?, YouTuber Stiles Stilinski, camoflauge, i hate you so much, jump scare, reflexes, the Master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleStormStilinski/pseuds/HaleStormStilinski
Summary: Stiles is a YouTuber and he and Derek get into a pretty intense prank war while recording their tricks on each other.





	1. Early Riser

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this one will have a few chapters! Some might be long, some might be short, this first one will be short :))).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's own surprise Ice Bucket Challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Okay so I've watched a lot of prank videos with couples pranking each other and tons of people are saying that it's really disrespectful to do, and that anyone who does it to their boyfriend/girlfriend/whatever should be dumped or leave that person, etc. Well being that this is just fictional, they're just pranks. They're not real since Derek and Stiles are not real people. But I wouldn't put in like a cheating prank where one pretends to cheat on the other, cause those ones go wayyyy too far sometimes. But these are just fictional pranks for fictional people who are a fictional couple, so don't get too hung up about it.

Stiles pressed record on his webcam and said "Hey guys! So Halloween is coming up and I can't _WAIT_  to spend of with my Baby, Derek, but what you guys don't know is that this year will be the very first time I will declare a prank war on my boyfriend aaaannnd hope he doesn't break up with me during or after. I'll be enlisting the help of Scott, my best friend, who will help me record all this. So wish me luck! Byyeeee!"

#

Stiles almost feels bad for Derek right now. He has no idea what's coming. Stiles heard about the Ice Bucket Challenge and decided to do one himself. But on Derek.

Stiles smiled at his camera and whispered "Hey guys, It's 4:15 in the morning, Derek has to get up and get ready for work at 6:30, so I've decided to help get him up early. I've got this little bucket...Apparatus and filled it with some cold water and some ice. I've let the ice sit for thirty minutes, so it should be really cold by now. Let's go wake Sleeping Beauty up, shall we?"

With the camera and bucket in his hands, he slowly walked back to their bedroom, thankful they have carpeted floors and not wood, and slowly pushed the slightly ajar door open. His camera was in night vision mode and as soon as he got inside, he pointed the camera at Derek, who was sleeping so soundly in bed. 

Stiles then proceeded to carefully set the bucky and camera on top of a dresser, pointing the camera at the bed. Stiles carefully picked the bucket up and slowly stepped towards their bed, trying to contain his giggling until he was standing right in front of Derek.

He decided to step back a little bit and was thankful there was at least some moonlight shining through the blinds, or else he wouldn't be able to see where he'd be throwing clear enough

He took a deep breath and whispered "One...Two..." Before quickly surging the bucket forward in his arms, tossing the icy water onto his slumbering boyfriend. Stiles has never seen him wake up so quickly in his life.

 _"HOLY SHIT!"_ Derek yelled, jumping up to a sitting position as if he was getting shot at. That's when Stiles lost it.

He doubled over and started laughing his ass off, while Derek shook water off like a wet dog, blinking a few times. Derek asked "Stiles, what the fuck?! Why did you do that, that was fucking cold!!" 

Stiles tried to contain his laughter and he said "I was--I was trying to help you get up for work, Baby."

Derek asked "What the fuck, what time is it?"

Stiles checked the clock and said "4:21." His laughter dimming down to giggling. 

The older man groaned and said "Goddammit, I was supposed to get up at 6:30, now I'll never get back to sleep, I'm freezing my ass off, look what you did to the bed!!"

Stiles smiled and said "Aww, the bed is fine. And well, now you can get ready early, maybe catch a little cat nap then, huh?"

Derek got out of the bed, shaking and wiping water off of him saying "I hate you." 

Stiles started laughing again and he said "I love you too!" 

Derek asked "C'mere, hey, lemme give you a hug, Babe." 

Stiles tried to run but squealed when Derek caught him, getting the cold water on him. War has been declared.


	2. Wax On, Waxed Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets his revenge and so does Stiles. The joy of Wax strips.

Derek checked Stiles' channel and saw the announcement for the prank war, and the cold wake up call shortly after. _Okay. You wanna play that way? Then let's play_ , the older man thought. And he smiled when the idea for a perfect payback popped into his head.

#

Thankfully Stiles is oblivious to Derek's plan and that he hasn't found the small wax strips he plans to use. But he has a feeling the younger man knows that he's out for revenge. But he awaits the perfect opportunity to get his boyfriend back.

#

The chance came two days later. Derek has the login information for Stiles' channel, so he's currently recording on his phone while Stiles is sound asleep on the couch.

He grinned at the camera and said "Hey guys. So a few days ago Stiles pilled a prank on me, which was very cold by the way, pun intended, so today, I plan to exact my revenge, and my tool of choice is one of these." Holding up a package with some Wax strips.

He chuckled and sighed. He said "Now I love Stiles very, very much, but _ohoho maaan_ , he is gonna _kill_ me for this, because I plan on giving him a little makeover. I'm gonna go, and probably be single in a few minutes. Alright, let's do this!" Giving the camera one more smile and flashing the camera with Devil horns before going off to exact revenge against his beloved Stiles.

#

He feels like a total asshole for coming up with his plan, but Stiles wanted a prank war, so he will get a prank war. And Karma is a bitch on wheels. He had the camera on his phone turned to where it would face forward at Stiles instead of on him. 

He had a single strip in his band, removing the wrapped for in in the bathroom, being careful while he handled it as he made his way over to him. He giggled and grinned as he saw his boyfriend lying on his stomach, mouth agape and slightly snoring. He looked so cute with the side of his face mushed against the pillow. 

Derek smiled as he carefully put the strip over his eyebrow, using the pad of his thumb to smoothed it over. He chuckled and said "I love you, Baby.."

Stiles shifted a little and gave what sounded like a _'Mhmphuh'_ and his nose twitched. Oh he's so gonna be single once this is over. But it's too late, it's stuck to his brow. 

Derek licked his lips and kept stroking his thumb over it repeating "I love you, Baby...Don't ever forget that...Okay?"

Stiles made another little noise and said "M'kay." Derek took hold of one end, and counted silently in his head before quickly ripping it off, waking him right up.

He cried out and jumped, hand quickly flying up to forehead where there was no longer an eyebrow. Derek gasped and covered his mouth when he looked at the strip. It was ripped clean off. He's dead. He's so dead.

Stiles looked up at him and asked _"DEREK, WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO, DID YOU JUST RIP MY EYEBROW OFF?!?!"_

Derek was trying not to laugh, but he couldn't stop. He's a terrible person for laughing, and he prays Stiles still loves him after this. 

Stiles looked at his boyfriend like he was crazy, and asked _"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, I HAVE TO GO TO WORK THURSDAY, I HAVE TWO DAYS FOR THIS SHIT TO START GROWING BACK, OH MY FUCKING GOOOD!"_

He watched as the younger man quickly shot off the couch, running towards their bedroom. He followed and couldn't help but laugh as his boyfriend let out a shrill scream that came from the bathroom.

_"Oh my G-WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

Derek went into the bathroom and Stiles was gaping at his reflection in the mirror. He then looked at Derek and pointed his finger at him. "I hate you. I hate you and everything you stand for. I'm gonna kill you!!!"

They went silent for a minute before Stiles said "You're lucky it'll grow back...You're sleeping on the couch for three days, no, better make it a week...Also, you better feel damn lucky that I love you...And that was a clever one, and I applaud your bravery."

#

So far their recent videos have skyrocketed, tons of comments, but it's not over. No way is it over until the fat lady sings. Now it's Stiles' turn for payback.

His eyebrow was growing back, but doesn't look the same, but it doesn't look too weird, thankfully. He's forgiven Derek, even though he ripped his entire eyebrow off, which was extremely painful. They've been together for almost five years, he's never had a relationship with anyone else good as the one he has with Derek. He's never been this happy with anyone else.

And he's really happy that Derek was doing this thing with him, and Derek apologized a billion times. And the week long couch vacation Stiles mandated for him, lasted two days before he got too lonely without him. He loves Derek, and he loves him so much, he's gonna show him again. And this time, he's got his own wax strips to use. And he doesn't plan to use it on his eyebrows.

#

After telling everyone about his plans for his amazing boyfriend slash eyebrow remover, he readied his wax strip, a much larger one than one for an eyebrow. Derek was in the most perfect position he could possibly be in for this. 

One thing about Derek is he only sleeps in his boxer briefs. Has been for as long as he could remember. And since he had on no shirt on and his arm was raised, hand cradling the back of his head, it was like he was inviting him to do it, and he shall.

The older man slept soundly as Stiles carefully shaved his armpit a little, just so it won't hurt as bad. Even if Stiles got his eyebrow ripped clean off, which still hurt, it'll hurt worse to yank the hair off a mans armpit.

The longer the hair, the more painful. But he only shaved it down a little bit, he wasn't getting off that easy. Because of him, Stiles has a funky eyebrow, so he must pay for his crime. But at least he'll know that his boyfriend was merciful enough to shave it before waxing. But it'll still hurt.

When he was satisfied, he carefully applied the big strip and smoothed it out over the pit. Derek grumbled and shifted, but remained asleep. Stiles looked at the camera, fighting to contain his giggles.

He heard what Derek said to him before he pulled his eyebrow off. He wonders if he should say it...He shall. His hand kept gingerly rubbing it, sticking it to the flesh even more and Derek grumbled again, but stayed asleep. Stiles grinned and said "I love you, Baby...Don't ever forget that.."

That made Derek's eyes fly open and before he could react, he felt a tearing on his armpit. He cried out as Stiles laughed, and when he looked he saw that there was some sort of patch sticking to his armpit. He asked "Stiles, what are you-" Stiles grabbed it again and pulled, making the older man cry out again.

_"ARE YOU WAXING MY FUCKING ARMPIT?!"_

Stiles laughed like a hyena and said "Hold on, just hold on Babe, I almost got it!" And kept pulling until it was off.

Derek whimpered and groaned, holding his burning armpit before asking " _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!_ " 

Stiles kept laughing and then asked "Yeah, it hurts, doesn't it, Derek?? You're lucky I shaved the hair down a little for ya, otherwise, it would hurt a lot worse. But paybacks a bitch! But I still love you and all is forgiven." And quickly leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. 


	3. Scaring Guys Isn't Always A Great Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scaring each other out of love :3.

"Scott, you got it going?" Stiles whispered. 

His best friend nodded and said "Yeah, we're good." 

Stiles chuckled and said "Okay so I have Scott here and he's gonna help me scare Derek. Right now he's downstairs doing dishes, and hopefully, we scare the crap out of him. Wish me luck!" And gave a quick thumbs up before they headed downstairs.

#

Stiles knows he himself is really jumpy. He'll jump like a cat would if he got scared, which sucks. But he knows Derek, yes, his macho, manly man Derek Hale, can be pretty jumpy too.

The plan was to get Scott to get his attention and then Stiles will pop up and scare him.

They smiled as they slowly tip toed down towards the kitchen and Stiles was thankful that Derek's beautiful back was to him, distracted by whatever he was washing. 

Derek knows Scott is here and Scott told Stiles that he'd call him from the living room. Stiles slowly crept up to him until he was standing about two feet away from him. 

Even though Scott was in the living room, he used the zoom on the camera and got a great angle. He snickered and called out "Yo Derek!"

Derek started to turn and asked "Yeah-"

Little did Derek know that his boyfriend was right behind him and when he turned the first thing he sees is something pop out and scream _"AAAHHHH!"_

Derek yelled " _OH!_ " and next thing Stiles knows, he gets smacked upside the face with a cookie sheet. Derek must've been washing it. 

Stiles fell to the ground, laughing his ass off as he held the cheek that got hit. Scott gasped and started laughing, but Derek dropped the sheet and quickly dropped down next to him and said "Oh my God Stiles, _are you okay?!"_

Stiles couldn't form words cause he was laughing so hard, his pale face and neck turning red, tears running down his cheeks. So he simply nodded and Derek sat there apologizing over and over, but Stiles knew it was just out of reflex.

It was worth taking a cookie sheet to the face, because Derek's face when he scared him was  _priceless._  But now he knows never to sneak up on Derek Hale ever again.

#

That video was the most popular one so far, more than the waxing videos. There were thousands of comments it was shared on Facebook, Instagram, people couldn't seem to get enough of it. 

Now it was Derek's turn. And right now, Derek is hiding out in the back of Stiles' jeep, waiting for him to come out. Stiles told him he was gonna go to the store and get a couple things then come back home, but was oblivious when the older man snuck into the Jeep and hide himself in the back.

Stiles almost always checks the backseat before getting in to any car. He's too superstitious _not_ to check, and he believes every single urban legend he's ever heard or read about. But lucky for Derek, he didn't check this time.

Stiles got in the front seat, while Derek was covering his mouth to keep from laughing while he was recording. Then the jeep started moving.

#

Derek loves it whenever Stiles sings. He doesn't sing often, but when he does, he sounds really good, but he'd deny it if you said anything. And right now Derek and soon to be all of YouTube, have the pleasure of listening to Stiles singing Still Into You by Paramore.

 _"I should be over all the butterflies_  
_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_And baby even on our worst nights_  
_I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_  
_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_  
_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you.."_

Thankfully the volume was turned up to where Derek's giggling was being drowned out, but he contained it the best he could. Derek slowly moved, shifting to where he could reach out and grab him.

" _I should be over all the butterflies_  
_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_And baby even on our worst nights_  
_I'm into you, I'm into-YAAHHHHH!_ " Stiles screamed as he felt a hand quickly grab his shoulder and someone yelling. 

The jeep swerved a little and Stiles quickly managed to get it under control. He quickly pulled into the parking lot of the store and hit the breaks. He quickly looked back and saw Derek laughing, his phone aimed at him.

_"DEREK, JESUS, I'M FUCKING DRIVING HERE! What the fuck-HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE?!"_

_#_

Stiles got his revenge for the car incident. He has a plan to scare Derek and is using a hidden camera he got, setting it near the toaster. He worked quickly to cut a hole in one of their big black trash bags to disguise himself as some trash. He tied the handles in a knot so Derek wouldn't be able to see his head, and slipped it on.

After getting in a comfortable and convincing enough to look like some trash, he called out to Derek.

"Hey Derek, it's your turn to take the trash out!"

From the living room, the older man called out "Nu-Uh, it's your turn!"

"Noooo, It's yours, I had mine a few days ago!"

Derek groaned and said "Ughhh fine." Stiles kept his mouth shut as he heard Derek pas into the kitchen, reaching out towards the fake trash. Right as his hand touched the red handles, Stiles popped up, yelling, which caused Derek to jump and yell himself.

Scott and Stiles started laughing as Stiles struggled to get the bag off of him. After he did, Derek narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, who simply smiled, the picture of innocence. Derek said "I hate you." 

Stiles giggled and said "Awww, I'm sorry Baby."

Derek walked away and said "No you're not." And he was right. But Derek will admit that it was pretty clever. But he won't let Stiles have the satisfaction of hearing that. 


	4. Splish Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water is so much fun!

Derek would be home any minute. And since he knows his boyfriend so well, he knows he always comes in through the garage when he'd get home from anywhere. Sometimes he thinks Derek is allergic to front doors, but it doesn't matter.

Scott helped him fill up three water balloons, and brought over his old sling shot, and it's a big one. So they waited, stationed a few feet away from the door leading to the garage and waited.

Ten minutes went by and that's when they could hear the garage door opening. They waited for a couple minutes and as soon as Derek had the door open, Stiles yelled " _FIRE!_ " And released, watching as the first balloon hit Derek square in the chest, sending water flying. 

Derek yelled "Stiles!" But got ignored and they quickly reloaded. The second one hit him down South and he groaned, quickly covering his I I hired crotch before he got the last one on his shoulder.

Stiles and Scott tried not to laugh as Derek just laid there, groaning and wet and he said "Be fucking lucky my phone is dry, or I'd kill you both."

#

Stiles and Scott aren't the only ones who like to play with water balloons. While Stiles was getting ready for work, Derek filled up a couple of his own. He waited while Stiles was in the bathroom, hiding in the closet with the door ajar. 

He waited for almost twenty minutes and when the door yo the bathroom opened, Stiles came out, looking as perfect as ever, and he striked.

He quickly opened the closet door and yelled " _FIRE!_ " Before throwing the first one at him. He shrieked when it exploded, splashing him with cold water. After Derek threw the last one, he started laughing while Stiles stood there frozen.

He looked down at his wet clothes and his now wet hair, which he probably spent a great deal of time on as he did every day, And said " _Derek!!!_ Goddammit, it took me forever to get my hair right! I am not in the mood for this shit today!" 

Derek giggled and said "Payback, Baby!"

Stiles simply flipped him off went grabbed some dry clothes before going back in the bathroom.

#

Oh Stiles knew he'd be dead. Which is exactly why they were doing this. While Derek was passed out on the couch, they quietly filled up a little kiddie pool with water to wake him up. It was even better since Derek is usually a very heavy sleeper.

Before filling the pool, they covered the floor with some towels so hopefully, the carpet won't get ruined. He knew he and Scott would be able to tip the couch, even with the slumbering older man on it. 

They quickly went behind the couch and quietly counted to three before pushing the couch, which woke up Derek but it was too late. They watched as he fell into the pool, sending water flying.

Thankfully Derek's phone was on the end table next to the couch, otherwise they'd be paying for a new phone. As they laughed until they cried, Derek knew he had to pull out his show stopper. All he had to do was wait for the right moment.


	5. The Pièce de Résistance Backfires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has one more trick up his sleeve and this will be the biggest one yet and it backfires.

Derek smiled at the camera and said "Hey everyone. I'd like to thank you all for enjoying this crazy prank war my lovely boyfriend Stiles and I have been having in celebration for Halloween this year.

And since today is October 30th I'd like to wish everyone a happy early Halloween, and I'm saddened to tell you this will hopefully be the last prank for this whole thing. So later tonight you will witness me scaring the _shit_ out of Stiles.

So I've enlisted the help of Scott, yes, Stiles' best friend Scott, to help me scare him. And I've also got my uncle Peter to help to, and I will be participating as well, and we hope to scare the shit out of him...But I've also got another plan and if Stiles doesn't leave me after this, then you'll see that too. So wish me luck, Happy early Halloween guys."

#

Later on that night, Stiles and Derek went to bed. Earlier on the day, Derek put in hidden cameras around their place and waited until Stiles was passed out. 

When he was, Derek slowly and quietly got out of bed and tip toed down the hall where Peter and Scott were. A couple hours earlier when Stiles was taking a shower to relax, he let Scott and Peter into the house and they stayed in the garage.

They got everything ready, Scott and Peter wore Ghostface costumes, had fake knives and fake blood. The plan was for Scott to get into bed with Stiles, try and wake him up thinking it's Derek who wants late night sex, and have Derek pretend to get attacked by Scott, and let the rest flow from there. Oh he's so dead.

#

When Scott managed to get onto the bed with Stiles without him stirring, he got to work trying to wake him up. The older man slowly started rubbing his gloved hand up and down his arm and shoulder and Stiles shifted. 

Then when that didn't work, he walked his fingers along his arm and Stiles huffed. He groaned and mumbled "Derek, go back to sleep."

Scott didn't stop and moved his hand back up and down his arm, moving to rub between his shoulder blades. Stiles halfheartedly reached back to get the hand off of him and said "Not right now..." He yawned and asked "Later, okay? Need sleepy." 

The fake Derek fought to contain his laughter, and then decided it was best to pull out his fake knife. He slowly started dragged the cold plastic along Stiles' skin and Stiles asked "Derek what are you-" he turned and looked right at Stiles, but couldn't see anything.

So he reached out to touch his face and as soon as he felt the mask he said "Cute, Derek. Come on, take the mask off and-" Scott cut him off by grabbing his wrist, holding tight but not enough to hurt him.

"Derek, what the fuck?? Let go of me! Derek stop- _Derek!!_ " He fought to get out of his hold and fell back off the bed when he got out. He went to get up and tripped but got back up and started running, turning on the light down the hall screaming for Derek.

"Derek!! Derek, where are you?!" He made it down the stairs without tripping and he heard struggling in the kitchen. 

When he got down there, he heard something loud hit the ground and saw of was Derek. He had blood going down his nose, and his mouth and hands were cover in blood.

Stiles screamed and went to help him, but Derek shook his head and choked out "No! Run! Stiles, Run!" And then was promptly dragged back into the kitchen by Peter.

Stiles had forgotten his phone in the bedroom so his an was to run down to one of their neighbors and stay with them and call the police. When he ran out the front door into the night, Derek quickly got off the floor and quietly laughed, saying "Go, Go, Go, Go!" Grabbing one of the cameras and switching it to nightvision before he and Peter started running after Stiles, calling his name as Scott ran down to catch up.

Stiles was almost to the edge of their neighbors lawn when he stopped, hearing people call his name. When he turned he saw Derek, who was alive and appeared fine, and two Ghostfaces, who when they took their masks off were revealed to be Scott and Peter.

They were laughing at him and Derek carefully approached his frightened boyfriend. Stiles just stared at them like a deer in the headlights and then asked "So...So you're okay?" 

Derek chuckled and said "Yes Baby, I'm fine. I'm fine, the bloods fake." 

Stiles went silent for a minute and then said "I fucking hate you. I'm done." Before storming back over to the house. They followed him inside and Stiles said "Somebody clean that fucking blood up!" Before heading up the stairs. 

Derek followed after him and said "Baby. Stiles Baby, it was just a joke-"

Stiles quickly turned around and asked "You think that's fucking funny, Derek?? I know the other ones were different, but I would _never_ fucking do that to you, you scared the shit out of me, I thought you were being murdered! God, I'm fucking _shaking_ right now, you know what, get out!" 

Yeah it wasn't funny anymore. He reached out for him by Stiles said "No, get out! Derek I mean it, get out of my house! Go anywhere you want, I don't care, but just get out. I need some time alone." And without another word, he went back into their room, slamming the door shut.

The remained silent as Derek washed the fake blood off and packed a bag, stopping every so often to look back at his boyfriend, who was lying in bed crying. He felt like a total jackass. Peter offered to let him stay at his place for now. Derek prays he didn't just ruin almost five years of the best relationship he's ever had over a stupid Halloween prank.

When he was done he went over to Stiles and kneeled down in front of him. He reached out and gently petted his hair before wiping tears off his cheek. He softly said "I'm sorry, Stiles...I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that to you...Can you forgive me?"

Stiles looked at him with red puffy eyes and quietly said "Yeah. But if you ever do that to me again, I will make you leave for real, understand?"

Derek nodded and said "It'll never happen again, I promise. You still want me to go?" 

Stiles shook his head and said "No...But you can sleep on the couch tonight."

Derek smiled and said "Okay Baby." Then he leaned in and kissed the younger mans forehead. He asked "You know I love you, don't you? Because I do. More than anything in the whole wide world."

Stiles nodded and smiled. "I love you too...I know I should be more pissed at you and make you leave, but it's two in the morning, and I don't wanna be alone in this house anymore...So consider your ass lucky." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more after this!!


	6. No More Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later. Derek has a surprise for Stiles that's definitely not a prank.

Derek looked at the camera and said "Hey everyone...The night before Halloween, I promised to give you guys my final prank against Stiles, but it backfired, and I almost ruined the best thing in my life. So I came to tell you all that out of respect for Stiles, who is the love of my life, I've deleted all the footage that got captured for that prank, and no now one will ever see it.

So sorry to disappoint you, but I'd rather keep my boyfriend than post that video, so...But I am however gonna do something even bigger than that. It won't be a prank, he and I called a truce, so no more pranks...But I do have something much much better in store for him. We are gonna go out to lunch and then catch a movie, and I'll have either Scott or Peter record that. Alright see ya."

#

Later that day, Derek, Stiles, Scott, Peter, and a couple other friends went out to eat at Stiles' favorite restaurant. While they were eating, Scott pulled out his phone and started recording.

After a few minutes Stiles noticed and asked "Yo Scott, what are you doing?" While his mouth was full of food.

Scott just smiled and continued to film, when Derek asked "Stiles?" 

Stiles looked over at him and nearly choked when he got out of his seat and get down on one knee. Stiles managed to swallow what food he had in his mouth and asked "Derek?"

The older man just smiled and said "Stiles. We've been together for almost five years now. I fell in love with you the minute I first saw you. You've become my best friend, and we've been through a lot together in that amount of time, and I'm sorry I almost ruined that over a stupid prank. I promise you I will never do anything like that to you ever again, and I wanna continue to prove to you every day how much I love you. So with that said.."

He pulled out a small black box and Stiles started tearing up. He said "Derek...Derek I swear to God if this is a prank, I'm leaving you." 

The older man just grinned and took his boyfriends hand in his. He said "I promise Baby, no more pranks. And this isn't a prank." He opened the box up and Stiles covered his eyes with his hands and began to cry. 

Derek said "I love you more than anything and I would never wanna hurt you like that, and it was stupid for me to scare you. So Stiles Stilinksi, will you continue to be the best thing in my life by marrying me?"

Almost the whole restaurant was staring at them and they didn't care what anyone was thinking. Stiles sat their for a minute, Derek gingerly rubbing up and down his back before Stiles nodded and smiled. He said "Yeah, yeah, I will." And Derek grinned.

Cheering and clapping sounded around them as Derek took the ring out and slid it onto his finger. Stiles then stood up from his seat and hugged Derek, Derek hugging back, slowly rocking them back and forth. Derek kissed him on the cheek and said "I love you."

Stiles smiled and said "I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this, yayyyy happy endings! :3.


End file.
